Mauie Grows Up Raura
by Rauralicious
Summary: Heya guys! Raura story...enjoy! Don't know how to rate at the moment
1. Chat and camera's

**Hey guys my old account got hacked so yeah I was AusllyRauraShipper and this season Im back with a waay better story**

* * *

_Laura P.O.V_

_I woke up to Ross yelling Mauie's name cursing shortly after. Mauie started crying but I could hear apolgy after. Mauie was only 1 month and she couldn't even walk I better get down there good thing she cant talk_

I ran downstairs sewing Ross crying near the fireplace and Mauie in her bouncer asleep but she had tear stains down her cheeks. I walked up to Ross and saw what Mau did. Her name is Macey but Mauie suits her. That picture. Our first kiss.

Laura: Maurice Keialla Lynch!

Ross: (sobbing) I I dont know what happened she spat her food at me, poured her juice on me and scribbled all over my guitar. (silence) The one that 'she' gave me

my face dropped when I heard that. His mother was so nice to all of us. The she died just after Mau was born. Oh Maui what did you do!

Mace woke up crying softly. Ross went to get her fed her food then placed her in my arms.

Ross: She wants you... ;( Only you (runs upstairs crying)

Laura: Ross! (runs after him) Babe

Ross: She doesn't love me!

Laura: Yes she does

Ross: Ask her

Laura: Mace do you love daddy

(calling her Macey now)

Macey: Dadda! Dadda!

Ross: Did you just (flips out his phone and starts filmimg) Mae Mae what did you say

Macey: Dadda! Dadda!

Ross: Who's that (Points at Laura)

Macey: (BTW this is Macey . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /image/546484/&usg=_QF-He2hvFahK44C70ORXS1q2X18=&h=365&w=500&sz=42&hl=en&start=45&zoom=1&tbnid=DPC5-iykONygcM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=130&ei=68CGUYeQMMPP0AWknoCoBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dbaby%2Bgirl%26start%3D40%26sa%3DN%26 hl%3Den-GB%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&sa=X&ved=0CDQQrQMwBDgo )

Macey: ? (blinks) Mami

Laura: (eyes widen) OMG Macey!

Ross: (turns camera to him) And that was are baby girl talking!

end

Ross: (puts Macey on the bed) Mace can you say doggy

Macey: (playing with Teddy (the monkey) )

Ross: I tried!

Laura: Oh Yeah

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it stay tuned for next time!**


	2. Tours and Tips

Laura: So now she can talk no swearing

Macey: Maci Maci (Mack-ee)

Laura: Mace shh and then (sees Ross giggling) What

Ross: (grabs Macey and puts her near Laura) Smell that

Laura: Oh God that stinks like hell!

Ross: I think I could clean a diaper

Laura: Surprise me!

Ross: (puts on gloves and those scientists goggles)

Laura: (laughing like mad)

Ross: (kicks her gently and starts)

Laura: I have to take a picture ( takes it while Ross is cleaning her up thwn says (Instagram) rossluvslaura tries to do Mace's nappy! =)

Ross: (staring at her like mad) What? I did!

Macey: We done

Laura: (giggles and picks her up) Your so cute

Ross: How about me? (huskily)

Laura: A smoking hot…and sexy idiot

Ross: Hey!

Laura: JOkes your my smexy love potion

Ross: Better

Laura: Oh Ross

Ross: (gets a text) Not Again! I just got back! (throws himself onto the bed)

Text: RylandtheIdiot

Hey Ross,

Listen I booked a tour for you guys about 9 months is that okay?

Because I know you dont live here and you've got Mace and Laura...So think about it okay don't wait til the last minute the leaving date is the 29th of November so say yes please we leave at 9pm

Ryland/Rydel xox

Laura: Look baby I know your tired I really do and we are to

Macey: Eh

Laura: Just wait til November

Ross: I dont want to leave you! November is in like 3days then on your birthday. Dont you know how long Ive waited for it! And its the first birthday with Macey!

(Is 11 months so she can walk)

Macey: (already walking down the stairs) Mami Dada?

baby let dada rest okay

Macey: Why

Laura: Lets go eat

* * *

Ross P.O.V

I want to go on tour but Im not used to staying up late and away from my baby. Her birthday is the 29th December! Mine too! I cant leave her for so long. Shes about to turn one!I nearly missed the birth of her because of this stupid tour. Unless

I ran downstairs to see Macey looking at the burnt picture from 10 months ago. Then she said sorry and gave me a hug. I felt so happy already with my family. There was Laura looking like and hour glass in her Maxi.

Ross: And where is the beautiful LYNCH going today

Laura: Ahh scared the eyes out of me

Ross: Okay?

Laura: And WE'RE going to the red carpet remember Cher's Wedding?

Ross: (changed) No?

Laura: why are you dressed?

Ross: (kisses her temple then lips) We're going to Cher's wedding 'member (mocks her)

Laura: Haha

Macey: (walks up to then woth the picture) I tried swicking to gwetda it gint werk.

Ross: Aw baby girl come here

Macey: (runs and trips and busts her lip) (cries)

Ross: Mace Laura get the ice (goes to Macey and picks her up)

Laura: Oh my baby! (puts ice covered with kitchen paper) Ross catch

Ross: (puts it on her lip and sits down) Shh baby everything is going to be okay you just have a tiny boo boo

Macey: Pomise? (sticks her pinkie)

Ross: Pomise (wraps her pinkie round his the hugs her) Be brave little girl

Laura: (takes a picture of them hugging except Ross changed into sweats because he thought it was hot and shirtless with Macey in a adorkable dress (Instagram) rossluvslaura helps baby Macey make her boo boo better totes cute!))

Ross: Thats better?

Macey: (nods)

Ross: Laura I made up my mind I'm going

Laura: (heart drops)

Ross: And your coming with me! I everyone and they said they'll put a double bed at the back. For us and Mace. We could celebrate her birthday and the world.

Laura P.O.V

I was gobsmacked he'd do that for me! Isnt that adorable! Mace was clapping so I ran to him and kissed him and hugged Mace.

End of P.O.V

Laura: Sure!

* * *

**I know its short but review and PM me ideas**

**Twitter? xfeelxthexlovex**

**Kik? luvluv269**


	3. Swearing and scars

**Please whoever reviews I WILL put them in my story **

* * *

Ross P.O.V

I was soo happy to hear that they said yes. I was so excited! Macey was jumping all over the place smiling. Laura was in the kitchen making pancakes. I gestured Macey to come sp I could feed her and she ran accidentally falling over her laces yelling. Her lip was busted and her knees were grazed. I ran to her and tried to put some ice on it but she scratched me! It really hurt. She has got nails. And...she threw the ice at me. Then she cursed. No SWORE at me and with that I ran upstairs.

Laura P.O.V

Macey was crying and I cleaned her up. Taking her to her daddy. Who was crying and playing guitar. Macey yelled sorry over her cracking voice. They hugged then Ross asked..'who taught you that word' and Macey pointed to the pictures of Riker on the was.

Ross P.O.V

Laura's eye's widen and I grab my coat and run out

* * *

I was walking in the rain to walking and I saw Rydel sitting outside. Looked at me and just smiled. I was worried about my sister these days she's acting strange. I'll talk to her later I've got to deal with an idiot**!Rik****er opened the door and told me to come in. But he was sad,upset. We sat in silence for a bit then he spoke but I couldn't hear him. 'Mum,died...3 days ago' My heart broke into a million pieces. Then I just let tears fall. Riker Looked at me. 'Riker one last thing' 'Yeah' 'Why would you teach Macey to swear?' 'I I she heard?' 'Im not going to fight Im just leaving it there' and with that I exited LIKE A BOSS :)**

* * *

Thats all for now! :) got school


End file.
